


Brought to You By the Letter D

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bottom Derek, Coming Untouched, Corny Derek, Corny Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, No Condoms, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Sappy, Seduction, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek and Stiles get home from a party, Stiles decides the word of the night is debauched. He's really lucky that Derek is willing to be seduced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brought to You By the Letter D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerlytired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlytired/gifts).



> It's okamiaki's birthday today & they asked for Sterek-Riding.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, Jamie!

“Have I told you how gorgeous you look in that suit yet?”

“Only about twenty times in the last three hours.” Derek’s tone is dry but there’s a faint flush high on his cheekbones which totally gives him away.

“Well, make it twenty-one then.” Stiles grins as he reaches up to loosen his tie, watching the way Derek’s eyes focus on his fingers as he tugs on the fancy trinity knot Lydia taught him to tie. He deliberately teases, just a little, by running his fingers over the navy and pink silk while staring at Derek’s face. “You look amazing in that suit, Derek.”

“You just like the fact that the pants are tight,” Derek says, glancing up to meet Stiles’ eyes. “If I had a dollar for every time I caught you staring at my ass tonight, I’d be able to take you to Anton’s _and_ buy dessert.”

“Oh please,” Stiles scoffs, lips curving into a smug grin. “It was way more than sixty times. Those pants do things to your ass that make me jealous. They are offensive, in fact, and should totally be taken off right now before I start to question whether you love them more than me.”

“Well, they _are_ a lot quieter and don’t get so superior about how they make me feel. Not to mention the fact they obviously do things to my ass that I’m not even aware of yet, so there’s a lot more we can explore together seeing as they’ve only recently entered my life.” Derek arches a brow. “Sorry, Stiles. It’s not looking so hot for you right now. Familiarity breeds a lack of exploration, it seems.”

“You’re such an ass.” Stiles rolls his eyes. “We both know that I can do things to your ass that make you cry.”

“Seriously, Stiles. It was two or three times,” Derek says, huffing as he drops his gaze back down to where Stiles is fondling the knot of his tie again. Totally deliberate, of course, because he knows his fingers turn Derek on for some reason. And he’s not actually jealous of the pants, but now it’s a matter of competition because Derek’s in a playful mood, so Stiles isn’t about to admit defeat. Derek drags his bottom lip into his mouth when Stiles slowly slides his finger into one of the folds of the tie knot, glancing up when he realizes he’s staring. “I cried a few times because you teased me for hours, and it was ages ago. We are not speaking about our first time making love or I’ll be calling you Kettle from now on, understood?”

“More than once, and you know it. You’re just a lying liar who lies,” Stiles tells him confidently. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Derek. I like that you trust me enough to let go and just _feel_ like that. And, uh, right. Not that first time together. That’s too special to be used for teasing years later.”

“I might tear up sometimes because it gets overwhelming in all the right ways,” Derek admits softly, “but it’s also because you make me feel safe.”

“Same here.” Stiles tugs on the knot and smiles, a real smile instead of the smug ‘let’s get to sexy times’ smile he’s been showing off since they got home from the party. “I mean, do you really think I’ve ever relaxed enough to be vocal and vulnerable the way I am with you before we got together?”

“I’d rather not think about pre- _us_ sex, so I haven’t really thought about it before.” Derek shrugs a shoulder, which is really distracting because now Stiles is staring at how his tight white suit coat fits so snugly against his broad shoulders. The suit really is amazing, though it’s the man wearing it that makes it that way, so Stiles has to give credit where it’s actually due. Derek snorts, making Stiles look back at him in time to see a cocky little smirk that’s quickly gone. He narrows his eyes because oh ho, it’s on now!

“Pre-us sex, huh?” Stiles goes back to fondling his tie, adding his other hand even so he can casually stroke the silk material between his fingers in an obvious way while unfastening the rest of the knot. “Yeah, I generally avoid thinking about that much, too. After all, it doesn’t really matter what happened in our pasts, good or bad, since we found our ways to each other somehow.” He groans. “And I sound like some cheesy greeting card right now, so let’s get back to sexy thoughts, alright?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I think Hallmark is missing out since they don’t have a line for ‘happily married for years and still can’t keep my hands off of you’ cards, so they should hire you to feel that potential market.” Derek smiles, the big one that still manages to take Stiles’ breath away no matter how many times he’s seen it during the nearly six years they’ve been together. His eyes are crinkly, his teeth visible, and he looks so adorable that Stiles can’t resist crossing the space between them and kissing him. Seduction by Tie plans are totally forgotten for the moment.

When Stiles presses his lips against Derek’s, it takes him a moment to catch up with the change in plan, but Derek’s very intelligent, so he quickly gets with the program. He returns the kiss eagerly, moving his hands behind Stiles, stroking his back and squeezing his ass as they lick into each other’s mouths. It isn’t until they’re rutting together like a couple of horny teenagers that Stiles pulls away because coming in their pants is not on his agenda tonight. And, since neither of them _are_ actually horny teenagers, it’d take time before they’re hard enough to go a second round, so he’s got to be levelheaded and think of his plans for sexy times tonight instead of getting carried away.

“I think I prefer working at the station so Hallmark’s just going to lose out,” Stiles says, licking his lips as he stares at Derek. “Besides, you’ve got a thing for my uniform, so I’d be stupid to get rid of that.”

“And you’re not stupid,” Derek finishes before he can, looking rather pleased with himself for knowing exactly what Stiles plans to say. “Besides, I don’t have a thing for you in your uniform.” Derek shrugs. “I have a thing for you, period, with or without the uniform.”

God, they’re such huge dorks. It’d be pathetic if Stiles wasn’t so head over heels in love that he thinks it’s awesome instead of ridiculous. Scott likes to gloat about it, a lot, reminding Stiles of every cynical anti-sappy romance thing Stiles has ever said, especially the things said during the Allison and Kira phases of Scott’s romantic life, but Stiles can handle the teasing because it’s true. Loving Derek and, really, being loved _by_ Derek has turned him into a huge soppy and sappy romantic.

“Yeah, I’m far from stupid.” Stiles slaps Derek’s ass and grins. “Now stop distracting me from my depraved plans for you with romantic nonsense. Romance can wait until after the sexy times.”

“Romance can never wait, Stiles.” Derek smirks as he reaches up to finish unknotting Stiles’ tie. “Why don’t you tell me more about these, uh, depraved…really, depraved is the best word you can think of? Anyway, these _sexy_ plans for me and my body.”

“Depraved isn’t a bad word. It’s just used in bad ways sometimes. It can’t help how it’s used, you know? Blame the people, not the word. Don’t worry, though. I’m totally planning to use it in all the best ways. Wicked and debauched more than evil or immoral.” Stiles strokes Derek’s jaw, rubbing his thumb over his beard, enjoying the feeling of it scraping gently against his skin. “In fact, debauched should probably be the word of the night. I’m going to debauch you so hard, Der.”

“Oh, really?” Derek’s eyebrows talk for a moment before settling into an accepting and possibly even excited stance. Derek moves his hand over Stiles’, pulling it back from his face and kissing his palm as he stares into Stiles’ eyes. “I look forward to it.”

“No fair. You can’t be all sexy and seductive tonight. I called it as soon as I saw you in those pants,” Stiles says, moving his free hand over Derek’s ass and squeezing. “It’s my night to seduce you.”

“I can’t help it.” Derek shrugs a shoulder and tries to look humble but can’t when he’s smirking that way. “I was just born this way.”

“You’re such an ass.” Stiles huffs a laugh before slapping Derek’s butt again. “Alright, back to my seduction attempts. You can at least try to humor me by playing along, alright? That’s what good husbands do, or so I’ve been told since _my_ husband is a cheeky brat who knows he’s sexy as fuck and never lets me forget it.”

“I’ll play along. It’s not my fault that you’re just not as good at seduction as I am, though.” Derek is totally owning it, and Stiles is actually really happy about that because they’d never had moments like this in those first few months. Derek had been too hesitant and insecure, really, to be confident and self-assured about how amazing he is, but Stiles made sure he realized because Derek deserves everything in the world. Stiles is just grateful that he’s chosen him to help give it to him. And, in all honesty, Derek did the same to him because Stiles hasn’t ever been the most secure and self-assured guy around. 

“Not as good, huh?” Stiles might be happy that Derek’s able to tease and be secure in his sexiness, but that doesn’t mean he’s not going to totally decimate that claim. He reaches up to take Derek’s tie and uses it to pull him towards the bed. “We’ll see what you’re saying when I’m finished with you, Derek Stilinski-Hale.”

“If you’re as good as you think you are, I shouldn’t be saying anything, should I?” Derek actually flutters his eyelashes, which makes Stiles almost trip over his feet as he walks backwards in their bedroom. He doesn’t fall, but Derek’s lips curve into a smug smile so he totally noticed it even if Stiles caught himself.

Oh yes. Tonight is going to be a focused assault on making Derek beg, he decides right then and there. Well, he decided some of it hours ago and kept adding to it while watching Derek’s ass in those suit pants, but now Stiles is even more determined. “Whimpers and moans will be sufficient vocalization of my prowess and ability to rock your world.”

“Rock my world?” Derek laughs and shakes his head. “You’re already starting out so low in the seduction game with corny statements like that so you can only really go up from here.”

“That’s my plan, of course. Start with low expectations so you’re completely swept off your feet when I debauch you.” Stiles takes Derek’s tie off as he talks, tossing it on the floor. Derek glances at it, fingers twitching, but he manages to resist the urge to immediately pick up clothes off the rug. “Remember that, Der.”

“Right. Word of the night is debauch.” Derek snorts. “Tonight’s sexy times are brought to us by the letter D and the number, let me guess, 69?”

“Nope.” Stiles pops the last syllable because he’s a brat like that despite being two year shy of thirty. “The letter D in more ways than one. Cause, you know, your D, my D, Derek, and Debauched. It's a plethora of D. But no 69. It's the number 8, because, tomorrow, you'll be remembering how well I ate that pretty ass of yours. I told you earlier that your ass is mine. Those pants can have it for a few hours, but we both know that’s just a fleeting encounter because it always comes back to me. Doesn’t it?”

“I’m not sure what exactly it says about me that you talking like that actually does turn me on a little,” Derek mutters, dragging his fingers through his hair. “It probably isn’t _good_ , whatever it says.”

“You know you love me and that everything about me turns you on,” Stiles says confidently because it’s the same for him with Derek. Hell, even the scowling grumpy face when Derek has to wake up super early and finds a wet towel on the bathroom floor makes him hot. They’re both pathetic dorks. That’s just how it is, the consequence of love and happiness, no doubt. “Anyway, stop derailing my seduction attempts, Derek. I’m going to get those pants off your ass so they don’t get greedy and think they’re tempting you into choosing them over me.”

“I’m not choosing anyone, or anything, over you, so these pants, uh, better realize that,” Derek says, giving Stiles a look that clearly states ‘this is ridiculous and I know pants can’t compete but whatever this is me humoring you you dumbass’ with just a few motions of his eyebrows and quirk of his lips.

“They will soon enough.” Stiles pushes the suit coat off Derek’s shoulders, totally groping the firm muscles as he does so because he’s only human. That means he’s weak, especially when faced with Derek’s shoulders encased by snug cotton. He isn’t as bulked up as he was years ago, when he first became an alpha and looked like a walking gym advertisement, but Stiles actually prefers this build because it’s muscular without being _too_ much. And he isn’t that exercise happy himself so he doesn’t look as skinny and wimpy next to softer and older and wiser Derek as he probably did with I Am Alpha Roar Derek.

“I’m going to start to feel objectified,” Derek says, smirking when Stiles glares at him. “What?” There’s that damn eyelash flutter back. He totally stole that from Stiles, and it’s another not fair thing because Stiles doesn’t have nearly as much in his arsenal of combating Derek’s seduction so Derek shouldn’t steal one of the only things. “You’re ogling me, Stiles, and there’s definitely groping happening.”

“For that, you can take off your own shirt.” Stiles steps away and shrugs off his own suit coat before unbuttoning his shirt. He takes his time, fondling the buttons and biting his lip to keep from smiling smugly when Derek does his own ogling. Ha! Stealing the eyelashes things is bad, but Derek can never take away the flirty fingers. That’s just genetics.

“Undressing myself doesn’t seem very seductive,” Derek says after silently staring at Stiles’ fingers for several minutes. Still, he does unbutton his shirt and pulls it off, eyeing Stiles for a moment before he actually drops it on the floor. When Stiles blinks at him, Derek smiles. “Do I have to do everything else myself, too?”

“No, I’ll handle the rest.” Stiles stops playing because Derek actually dropping clothes on the floor means he’s really into this and wants things to speed up. Stiles is all about giving Derek what he wants so he takes off his shirt, pulling his undershirt over his head, then he takes his shoes off. He leaves his pants on for now because he’s aiming for certain plans and getting down to his underwear is so close to naked that he might forget those plans. While he’s been undressing, Derek’s taken off his own shoes and socks, which does help things move along a little faster.

“You’re going to handle me, huh?” Derek’s lips twitch but he doesn’t actually laugh. It’s close, though. Too close considering Stiles is half-naked and there’s seducing happening. “Thought the word of the night was debauch not handle.”

“Why don’t you think about the number for the night right now?” Stiles steps closer and drags his fingers along Derek’s pecs, brushing through the wiry hair covering his chest, rubbing at his nipples until they’re hard, trailing down his body at a lazy pace, lingering at his bellybutton as he looks into Derek’s eyes. “You asked me earlier to share my plans with you.”

“I did.” Derek clears his throat and licks his lips, staring at Stiles before glancing down at his fingers, which are lightly stroking his lower abdomen. “The pants are starting to get a little tighter, though, so maybe you should move this along before they get too, uh, _cocky_.” There’s a flash of a grin at the pun he’s just made, and Stiles has to kiss him because he’s such an adorable dork.

As they kiss, Stiles continues to stroke Derek’s happy trail, letting his fingers get closer and closer to the waistband of his suit pants. Derek giggles into the kiss when Stiles catches a ticklish spot, but he follows up the giggle with a lick into Stiles’ mouth that distracts him from trying to tickle him more. When they pull apart, Stiles has his hand on Derek’s pants, his knuckles dragging up and down the bulge pressing against the zipper.

“I’m going to take your pants off, then you’re going to kneel on our bed for me,” he says, keeping his tone casual as he unfastens the pants and begins pushing them down, groping Derek’s ass and then moving his hands around to those muscular thighs as he shoves the pants out of the way of all those beautiful naked skin. “I’m going to suck your pretty dick and lick that tight ass until you’re begging me to fuck you. And then I’m going to have you ride me, watch you bounce up and down on my huge dick until I give you permission to come.”

“You want me to ride you?” Derek grips his head and kisses him, hard and passionate, licking into his mouth and basically turning Stiles’ brain into mush. Stiles moves closer as they kiss, rutting against Derek’s thigh and trying to use his foot to tug the white suit pants down further. Mostly, his toes are rubbing against warm hairy skin, but the pants are starting to fall as they kiss. When they pull apart, Derek is breathing hard, his face already a little flushed. “You’re spoiling me,” he whispers.

“Nah. I’m totally into you riding me,” Stiles reminds him. It’s definitely one of Derek’s favorite positions, but Stiles loves it, too. He gives Derek another quick kiss before crouching down to tug the pants the rest of the way off. Derek holds onto his shoulder as he raises first one foot then the other so the pants can get removed. “His ass is always mine. You got to enjoy it for a few hours, though, so be content with that.”

“Yeah, the talking to my pants is slowly starting to ruin the mood, babe,” Derek says, smiling when Stiles looks up at him. The smile doesn’t last long when Stiles leans in to breathe in the scent of his dick. He might not be a werewolf, but he knows how much it turns Derek on when he does the sniffing and biting thing. Stiles rubs his face against Derek’s underwear, mouthing at the bulge pressing against the fabric, tracing it with his tongue until the underwear is soaked.

“You were saying something ruining moods?” he asks sweetly, doing his fluttering eyelashes and totally showing who’s master of that action when Derek gulps and stares down at him. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He smiles smugly as he tugs Derek’s underwear down, shoving them out of the way as he pushes Derek towards their bed. “Crawl up onto the mattress, Der. I’ll get the supplies.”

“Not the flavored lube. I smelled like strawberry for days even after multiple showers, and I can’t handle Scott and Liam smirking at me. It just looks creepy when they do it.” Derek mock shudders before kicking off his underwear. Stiles totally ogles him for a moment before Derek kneels on the bed and crawls towards the middle.

“Got it. We’ll go for the unscented tasteless stuff.” Stiles goes to the dresser and opens the drawer with all their prep stuff. He gets the bottle of lube and a condom before opening the toy drawer to remove a smaller dildo that he’ll use while sucking Derek’s dick. The condom is mostly optional with them since they don’t actually use condoms that often, but they have them in case they aren’t feeling the whole messy sex thing. They don’t actually do penetration all the time, either, since they’re both really into making out and oral, but they’ve been together so long that they both know the fastest ways to get each other off as well as the best ways to tease and make it last.

Once he has the stuff, he shuts the drawers and goes to the bed. Stiles unfastens his pants and shoves them and his underwear down together, stepping out of them while admiring the view on the bed. He whistles because, damn, that’s an amazing ass. Derek looks over his shoulder and huffs even as his ears flush red. Neither of them say anything, for once, as Stiles crawls onto the bed, dropping the supplies beside them before spreading Derek’s ass cheeks. He’s going to suck his dick, but, first, he wants a taste of his ass. Just a taste, an appetizer to get him hungry for more later. Stiles leans forward and licks Derek from balls up before flicking his tongue against his hole.

It’s difficult to stop when he’s just barely started, but he doesn’t want to get too focused or he’ll neglect Derek’s dick. “I’ve got a toy. Do you want me to use that on you while I suck you or not?” He might be doing the seducing tonight, but Derek’s going to know if he’s going to possibly blow if a toy gets involved or not. Communication is one of the strongest parts of their relationship for a reason, after all, and it’s awesome that they both have a kink for consent. Makes it a lot better for both of them when it comes to sex and intimacy.

“Not tonight.” Derek pushes his ass back and spreads his knees a little further apart. “You don’t even have to suck me, Stiles. Just eat my ass. Feels so damn good when you lick me.”

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to. And I’m in charge tonight, so stop ordering me around,” he teases, rolling over onto his back and scooting up the bed between Derek’s spread legs. “Hello. You look so happy to see me tonight. Eager and ready for a kiss.”

“We’ve talked about this how many times before? You talking to my cock is just weird.”

“You say that but your pretty dick is twitching happily at the attention.”

“It’s twitching in frustration because you’re a fucking tease who obviously doesn’t know what debauched actually means. Seriously, it’s not a sexy kind of word anyway, but it does at least bring up images of post-sex exhaustion, so I’m allowing it this time.”

“I know exactly what it means, babe. It’s still the word of the night, too, so buckle up. It’s time to _really_ get this party started.”

Before Derek can make some other smartass comment, Stiles leans up to suck his dick. He licks at the head as he wraps his finger around the lower half, stroking it as he begins to take more into his mouth. Derek is swaying above him, moving his hips slowly, and he groans low in his throat when Stiles licks and sucks. It doesn’t take much encouragement before Derek is rolling his hips and fucking Stiles’ face, careful not to go too far despite the fact Stiles’ gag reflex is like non-existent.

When Derek starts moving faster, Stiles reaches up to grip his hips, slowing him down. He’s slurping as he sucks, making noise because Derek can’t see him in this position. Derek likes to watch, so Stiles knows the noises help. He moves his head, the angle a pain in the neck, literally, but worth it because he really does love sucking Derek’s dick. The warmth and weight of him on Stiles’ tongue, the bitter salty pre-come, the scent of musk and man that makes his own dick twitch and start to harden every single time he smells it. Finally, he pulls off, sucking in a few deep breaths before wiggling out from under Derek, who is whining at the loss of contact.

“You aren’t going to come without my dick in your ass,” Stiles says, shifting around and then slapping Derek’s ass lightly. “I’m going to lick your tight hole now and get you ready for me, Derek. God, you should see your face. All flushed and sweaty, lips swollen and bitten, eyes dazed. Word of the night is looking accurate.” He strokes Derek’s spine, fingertips gliding along warm skin, sweat slicking the way as Derek presses back.

There aren’t any demands, Derek knows better than to get bossy when Stiles is in charge because it’ll just mean prolonging things and so much foreplay he’ll be in tears before he gets to come. That part of their talk earlier hadn’t been just banter, after all. Stiles likes edging Derek, getting him closer and closer until he’s only thinking about coming and coming so hard he can’t stand it. Stiles moves into a comfortable position behind Derek before leaning forward to start licking his hole. There’s teasing at first, light licks and just lapping with the flat of his tongue, but this happens to be one of Stiles’ favorite kinks, so he’s soon forgetting about their seduction game and just going for it.

Derek makes the prettiest noises when his ass is getting eaten. Soft whimpers, broken moans, rumbling growls, all of them spur Stiles on as he licks more intently. He grips Derek’s ass cheeks, spreading them apart even more so he can really get in there, moving his tongue in fast lick that have Derek pushing back almost desperately. Only then does he start to press his tongue inside, feeling that tight hole clenching and finally giving way so he can fuck his tongue inside. Stiles fucks Derek that way for a while, gradually bringing his hand over so he can use his fingers, too. He knows how thick his dick is, after all, so he wants to get Derek prepped.

“You like that, Der?” he asks, voice low and husky as he uses two fingers on Derek’s ass, squirting lube onto his hole because the licking can only go so far. “Like feeling my tongue in your ass? My fingers? What do you really want in that tight hole, though?”

“Feels good,” Derek murmurs, arching his back and bowing his head when Stiles eases a third finger inside. “Fuck yeah. Your cock. Wanna ride you so hard, Stiles.”

“Getting you ready for me now, babe. Getting that tight hole loosened up so you can fuck yourself on my dick until you come,” Stiles promises, leaning forward to kiss Derek’s spine. He rests his cheek against the small of Derek’s back as he moves his fingers in and out, spreading them and twisting his wrist slightly. “That’s it. You’re almost there. Tell me when you’re ready, okay?”

“Been ready.” Derek pushes back hard, taking all three fingers to the base before pulling back and then doing it again. “Let me ride you, Stiles. Please. I need you. So fucking close.”

“Yeah. God yes.” Stiles pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the blanket before getting the lube and handing it to Derek, who is unsteadily straightening up. He takes the bottle and looks at the condom before tossing it on the floor. Stiles loves messy sex, so he’s totally good with that choice. “Get me ready for you then saddle up.”

“When I’m not so sex dazed, there’ll be teasing about the saddle up thing,” Derek warns him, blinking and smiling a rather dopey smile as he flicks the lid of the lube open.

“Duly noted.” Stiles moves onto the bed, lying on his back with a couple of pillows propped behind him. He doesn’t want to miss a thing, and he watches Derek squirt lube into his hands before warming it up then stroking both hands over Stiles’ hard dick. He’s pretty damn close, too, always getting off on giving Derek pleasure that he doesn’t even have to touch himself to get hard.

“God, you’re so big.” Derek strokes his dick, his words making Stiles blush even though he’s heard them who knows how many times over the last nearly six years. They’re always said in an amazed way, like Derek can’t wait to touch or feel his dick, which makes Stiles a lot more confident about it than he’d been before they got involved. Still, it often makes him blush despite all the times he hears them.

“Straddle me, Derek. It’s time to fuck.” He looks into Derek’s eyes as he obeys, wiping his lube coated fingers on the blanket before straddling Stiles. Stiles reaches down to hold his dick, biting his lip as Derek begins to press down. This is the moment Stiles enjoys the most, in all honesty. Watching Derek’s face as he slowly takes Stiles’ dick into his tight ass, the way his lips part, the way his face flushes even more, the way his pupils dilate until his eyes look nearly black save for the thin band of color still visible, the way his thigh muscles clench as he resists just forcing himself down to take it all at once, the way his abdominal muscles tense as the head of Stiles’ dick presses against his hole, the way his body arches when the head finally pushes inside. “So fucking gorgeous.”

Derek’s breathing hard, panting softly as he moves up and down, gradually taking more and more until he’s fully seated. When his ass is resting against Stiles’ thighs, he just breathes in and out, adjusting to being so full. This is the only position where he takes all of Stiles’ length, since Stiles usually is careful about not pushing too far when they’re fucking other ways. He’s not like so long it’d be impossible to take him, like some of those porn guys, but he’s definitely above average to a point it isn’t that arousing for Derek if he’s bottoming out every stroke. Maybe that’s one reason it’s always a little more intense when Derek rides him.

“So full,” Derek whispers, looking at him now, moving his hands along Stiles’ abdomen and higher as he shifts around and just enjoys the feel of Stiles’ dick. “You’re beautiful, you know?” He doesn’t give Stiles a chance to dispute that obviously biased comment because he leans forward to kiss him at the same time he pinches one of Stiles’ sensitive nipples. Derek rubs his bearded jaw over Stiles’ cheek, down his neck, causing his skin to turn pink from beard burn, looking possessively proud of himself for marking Stiles before he starts sucking on his nipples.

“Thought you were going to ride me, not just sit there,” Stiles manages to get out, the words stammered and breathless as Derek drives him inside with the licking and sucking of his nipples. Derek totally takes advantage of Stiles’ sensitivity there, but it’s only fair since Stiles does the same with Derek’s neck.

“Thought you were in charge,” Derek says, giving Stiles a smug look before he straightens up and begins to ride him. They don’t look away from each other as Derek moves up and down, pulling up until Stiles is almost out of him before slamming back down and taking his entire dick at once. Stiles begins to move, too, snapping his hips up to meet Derek’s thrusts down.

“I’m definitely in charge.” Stiles totally isn’t in charge of anything right now, and they both know it. Still, he likes to think he is, and Derek’s nice enough to let him sometimes. He reaches out to grip Derek’s dick, which has been flopping as Derek rides him. He strokes it a few times as Derek moves, up and down and rolling his hips and really using those thigh muscles as he begins to ride Stiles harder, faster, still focused on Stiles’ face because they just do that, watch each other when they fuck. It’s one reason they actually don’t fuck doggy style except as foreplay, a start that always ends with them facing each other.

His orgasm must be close because Derek doesn’t even argue with him. He just keeps riding him, the slap of skin against skin the only sound other than their heavy breathing and soft noises as they fuck. Derek reaches out to touch Stiles’ face, dragging his fingers over his nose and the curve of his jaw before tracing his lips. His other hand is on Stiles’ chest, using it for balance as he rides. Stiles parts his lips, flicking his tongue out to lick at Derek’s fingers, sucking them into his mouth as he jerks Derek’s dick with a more firm grip.

“I want you to come for me, Derek. Are you almost there?” Stiles feels spit on his face as Derek pulls his wet fingers out of his mouth, dragging them along his chin before he pulls his hand back and sucks the fingers into his own mouth. Stiles bucks up hard at that, watching Derek’s cheek hollow as he sucks, all too easily imagining that wet heat around his dick. Unable to stop focusing on the tight heat currently around it, which he’s been trying to do so he doesn’t come too fast. It’s like a domino effect, though. Now that he’s thinking about it, he can’t stop fucking up into it, faster and faster, getting closer and closer.

When Stiles lets go of Derek’s dick to grip his hips instead, Derek starts rolling his hips, panting and moaning as he rides Stiles with even more intensity than before. Stiles holds his hips tight enough to bruise, not that any marks will be left when they’re done, and he tries to stop moving, tries to let Derek ride him hard because he wants Derek to come first. Instead of jerking himself off, though, Derek keeps his hands on Stiles, both of them on his chest as Derek bounces and grinds himself on Stiles’ dick. Stiles realizes what Derek’s trying to do and whimpers, looking into those pretty eyes that are blinking back tears because Derek’s feeling so much right now. Stiles reaches up to brush his thumb under one eye before moving his fingers into Derek’s hair and pulling him down for a kiss.

It’s a desperate kiss. Too wet and sloppy to be perfect, yet somehow perfect anyway due to that. Derek starts making noises as they kiss, low panting that is very familiar, and then there’s something wet and sticky spurting onto Stiles’ abdomen, rubbing between them as Derek leans in even closer as he comes without being touched. It’s not something he can always do, but it’s happened a few times, and it always makes Stiles come to know he’s caused it. Tonight is no different. He grunts into the kiss as he thrusts up and comes in Derek’s ass. Derek keeps riding him throughout his orgasm and continues even after he’s completely spent.

“You’re gonna make my dick chafe,” Stiles murmurs against Derek’s mouth, grinning when Derek huffs a laugh. “It’s not going to be funny if you break my dick, Der.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Derek says, even as he stops riding Stiles’ dick. He carefully pulls up, letting it slide out of his ass, and Stiles watches with parted lips as his come drips out onto his dick. Fuck, that shouldn’t be such a turn on, but it really is, and he accepts that without shame.

“You okay?” He reaches up to stroke Derek’s face, looking at him seriously. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“No, you didn’t hurt me.” Derek ducks his head and smiles the way he always does when Stiles checks on him whenever they have penetrative sex. Like he’s shy yet touched Stiles cares enough to ask. It makes Stiles want to annihilate anyone else who has ever had sex with Derek and made him feel that way, but, fortunately, the worst offenders are already dead. And good riddance. Derek looks at him. “What about you?”

“I’m only hurt by your total lack of faith in my seduction abilities,” he says, sighing dramatically and reaching for Derek’s hand. He tugs him closer, kissing him even as Derek laughs. They roll on their bed until Stiles on top, looking down at Derek and grinning. “Hey.”

“Hey back.” Derek smiles, a sated smile that’s somehow also affectionate, and it does things to Stiles’ heart whenever he sees it. “I have faith in you, by the way.”

“Hmph. You had doubts, don’t lie.” Stiles kisses the tip of Derek’s nose. “It’s okay. All marriages go through rough spots where one spouse totally questions their spouse’s ability to make them come so hard they can’t think straight.”

“I haven’t been thinking _straight_ since I fell for you,” Derek deadpans, lips twitching slightly as he tries to look solemn.

“And you call me corny?” Stiles snickers when Derek can’t stand it anymore and laughs. “Laugh it up, buddy. You’re the one sex drunk and totally debauched.”

“Word of the night,” Derek says, smiling up at him. “I think you should look in the mirror, Stiles. You’re looking rather wrecked yourself.”

“Whatever. I still managed to succeed in my wicked plans, and you can’t deny it.” Stiles leans down for a kiss before Derek can try to do just that. It’s a great kiss, lazy and thorough and passionate in a way that makes Stiles’ toes curl, just a little. They'll kiss for a while, until they either go for round two or take a shower. Either option is good, though Stiles is really looking forward to the snuggling and making out that’s about to happen. As Derek holds him close, Stiles stops thinking and just loses himself in kissing his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
